


Nostalgia

by Eunoria



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Forgive me Toby, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7129937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eunoria/pseuds/Eunoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans comes home from a long shift to find that he's not the only one exhausted and in need of company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been in a shitty mood lately so I tried to write myself into a better mood. This originally was supposed to be a cute, fluffy fic until… sin happened. Forgive me.

Sans stumbled out of the cold winter of Snowden and into his house. He sighed as he felt the warm air kiss his cold, brittle bones. The guard that was to take his shift hadn't shown up so he had to work overtime at the sentry station. He gritted his teeth, if he saw that lousy monster again, they'd have a reason not to come to sentry duty.

If they hadn't been dusted already. 

He sighed, too exhausted to feel properly angry, and trudged up the stairs. He didn't feel like eating, the mere thought of food made his non-existent stomach turn, so he headed straight to- he noticed the door to Papyrus' room hanging ajar. Strange. Boss never leaves his door open, especially when he was in his room. 

Against his better judgement, Sans crept over to the door and peeked through the opening. His brother laid on the large bed, staring off into the ceiling. Not a good time to interrupt. Sans slowly stepped back from the room, slowly closing the door and hoping to any deity that the door didn't- CREEEAAAK.

"WHO'S THERE?"

He froze in place, sweat beading on his forehead. Shit! Shit! He fucked up! He was gonna get it now! Damn curiosity-

"COME OUT WHERE I CAN SEE YOU, YOU COWARD."

Sans opened the door, stuttering over his apologies, "s-s-sorry b-b-boss. I-I didn't mean to-"

"No," Papyrus sighed, red fire in his eye dying out, "it's fine, Sans."

Sans blinked. It was extremely rare for his brother to call him by name. Usually, Papyrus would snap at him, call him a piece of trash for disturbing him. Maybe he was letting Sans off today with a warning. It was rare but it did happen-

"Sans. Come in."

Sans snapped his head towards his brother. Papyrus had sat up in his bed. Though his posture was straight and imposing as usual, heavy rings circled the bottom half of his eye sockets. His naked body was marred with marks Sans hadn't seen the day before and his skull slumped forward. His brother looked absolutely exhausted, perhaps even more so than Sans himself.

Sans opened his mouth, question on his tongue, before he closed it. It was not his place to ask what happened. Asking was akin to telling his strong brother that he looked weak-

"Are you going to stand there and gawk?"

Sans jerked forward into the room and closed the door behind him. It is awkward, terrifying, he felt like a fish out of water, not knowing what to do.

His brother sighed and patted the empty spot beside him, "come'ere."

He hurried over to comply, sweating bullets. He tore off his jacket and the red shirt underneath. At least he could understand what this was going to lead to, though he was much too tired to engage in such activities-

"There is a book on the computer table, bring it to me."

Sans paused at the unusual request and frowned. What was boss playing at? Well, he wasn't going to argue with his brother. He slipped his pants back on and strolled over to the computer desk and glanced at- a small colorful picture book with the image of a rabbit on the cover. His eyes widened. Peekaboo with Fluffy Bunny. This had been Papyrus favorite book when he was just a baby bones. Sans picked up the book, memories returning to him. Whenever his baby bro had a bad dream or couldn't sleep... 

He met his brother's gaze. Papyrus raised a brow bone at him, as if to challenge San’ questioning stare. Sans averted his gaze as he walked back to the bed, book in hand. He was about to sit on the chair besides the bed when Papyrus patted spot besides him.

With no other options open to him, he climbed into the bed and opened the book, "there once was a bunny that was real flu-" he froze mid-sentence as he felt a hand curl around his hip. 

Bewildered, he turned to face his brother who only grunted, "continue."

Shakily he did as he was ordered, "re-really fluffy. H-he lived in the small village of happy town and would visit the-" he felt a hand reach down his pants, "nnh- b-boss-"

"Go on."

Sans swallowed, eyelights barely able to focus on the pages, "th-the happy boys and g-girls- hhnn- and played g-games. H-his favor- haaa- favorite b-being-" he slammed his eyes shut, breathing out a low unanticipated moan through clenched teeth.

"What was his favorite game, Sans?" His brother brushed teeth against his cheek, voice low and husky.

"Peekaboo," Sans sighed, "boss, if you wanted sex, you don't have to put up the pretense of-"

He cried out as a hand gripped his sensitive pelvis hard.

"Continue the story, Sans," the voice was quiet, dangerous.

Sans did not have to be told twice, "he would hide in the bushes and-" a conjured tongue brushed against his vertebrae- "ahhh- B-Boss- I-I can't-"

"Oh, big brother," the husky voice purred, "I'm disappointed. You can't even complete such a simple task as reading a children's book?"

He spluttered as two hands hastily removed the remainder of his clothing, "boss, I-I don't think you're helping much-"

"Continue."

He looked back down at the picture book in hand, "h-hide in the bushes pop out shouting peeka- hhhhhnnn-" two fingers fingered his conjured opening, "pe-peekaboo at the- ahh- la-laughing children-" his breath hitched as two arms wrapped around him, crushing him against a much larger bare ribcage, "he w-was-" he flushed wildly as he felt something hard and stiff at his tailbone, "bo-brother-"

"Go on."

Sans balked. Was Papyrus going to make him beg? This seemed unnecessarily sadistic even for his brother's standards- a hand snatched the book from his grasp and placed it near the end of the bed. He was momentarily shocked until the same hand pushed him forward until he was kneeling over the open pages.

Sans smiled his shark tooth smile. So this is how his brother wanted to play it.

He breathed in a shaky breath before continuing, "he was walking down the pebble stone road when- ahhh!" He whined shrilly as his brother pounded into him.

He clutched at the pages, trying his hardest to focus on the words as his brother increased to a punishing speed. But it was no use. His recital became high-pitched, nonsensical with each hard thrust until he could no longer see the words in the page, eyelights rolling in a daze of pleasure and pain.

He cried out as he felt Papyrus' magic release, coating his insides. He fell, exhausted, spent on open pages. He felt a hand tilt his head around to meet teeth.

"Excellent job, brother."

He shivered at the rare praise, watching his brother crawl away from him and under covers. He knew what had to do next.

Grunting, he rolled out of bed with book in hand. After replacing the book on the computer table he turned to leave the room-

"Sans."

He froze halfway through the door. The voice had been so soft that he almost thought he imagined it. His bleary eyed brother reached a hand towards him, "stay."

Sans smiled wearily, climbing back into his brother's arms. Maybe this wasn't a bad day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for ruining the fluffy bunny. Toby please forgive me. While you’re at it, forgive me for my sinful fanart and other sinful fanfics. I’m coated in sin.


End file.
